With increasing development of science and technology, a variety of power supply apparatuses or electronic devices are developed toward minimization, high integration and high power. If the heat generated by the electronic components fails to be effectively dissipated away, the elevated operating temperature may result in damage, reduced use life or deteriorated performance of the electronic components. For effectively removing the heat, the power supply apparatus or the electronic device should be equipped with a forced convection mechanism to exhaust the heat to the ambient air. The common forced convection mechanism is for example a fan.
Generally, the rotating speed of the fan is adjusted according to the temperature sensed by a thermistor, which is usually attached on a heat sink. FIG. 1A is a schematic perspective view illustrating a conventional temperature sensing module, in which the insulating tubes are not shown. As shown in FIG. 1A, the temperature sensing module 1 comprises an auxiliary fixture member 10 and a thermistor 11. The auxiliary fixture member 10 comprises a receiving part 101 and a fixing part 102. The receiving part 101 and the fixing part 102 are integrally formed. The receiving part 101 is a hollow structure with an opening 1011 and plural perforations 1012. The fixing part 102 has a screw hole 1021. In addition, the thermistor 11 comprises a sensing head 111 and plural pins 112.
FIG. 1B is a schematic assembled view illustrating a conventional temperature sensing module of FIG. 1A. Hereinafter, a process of assembling the conventional temperature sensing module 1 will be illustrated with reference to FIGS. 1A and 1B. Firstly, the pins 112 of the thermistor 11 are penetrated through respective perforations 1012 of the receiving part 101, and the sensing head 111 of the thermistor 11 is accommodated within the receiving part 101. Then, the pins 112 of the thermistor 11 are connected with respective wires 12 by welding. Then, the welding regions (not shown) between the pins 112 and the corresponding wires 12 are covered by a metallic sheet (e.g. a copper sheet) to form corresponding riveting parts 13. For electrical safety, the pins 112, the riveting parts 13 and the wires 12 are covered by corresponding insulating tubes 14. Afterwards, by penetrating a fastening element (not shown) through the screw hole 1021 of the fixing part 102 and tightening the fastening element in a corresponding screw hole (not shown) of a heat sink, the auxiliary fixture member 10 is fixed on the heat sink. Meanwhile, the receiving part 101 and the sensing head 111 of the thermistor 11 are attached on the surface of the heat sink. Consequently, the rotating speed of the fan may be adjusted according to the temperature sensed by the thermistor 11.
From the above discussions, it is found that the process of assembling the conventional temperature sensing module 1 is complicated, labor-intensive and time-consuming. Moreover, due to the inherent tolerance of the thermistor 11, the sensing head 111 of the thermistor 11 sometimes fails to be completely attached on the surface of the heat sink. Under this circumstance, the temperature of the heat sink fails to be accurately acquired, and thus the rotating speed of the fan fails to be precisely controlled. In addition, since the pins 112 of the thermistor 11 are connected with respective wires 12 by welding, solder icicles (not shown) are possibly generated in the welding regions. If the insulating tubes 14 are pierced by the solder icicles, a short-circuited problem possibly occurs and thus the reliability of the electronic device is deteriorated.
Therefore, there is a need of providing an improved temperature sensing module to obviate the drawbacks encountered from the prior art.